Clean State
by Wynne-the-Suicidal
Summary: What if Sakura, the only seemingly normal girl in Team 7, is also an orphan? What if she also has her own sob story? Basically just another story about a more dependable, although slightly ambitious, and analytical Sakura. Reviews and Critics are appreciated. Oh, and I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

My name's Sakura. I'm twelve years old and just graduated from the academy. My story before this— well, I was one from so many other children who lost their parents on the day Kyubi attacked our village, and then I was taken by a depressed young woman who lost her family and live with her before her mental health deteriorated and she killed herself. I live in the orphanage until—well, until yesterday, actually.

Since I'm a genin now, I have to fend for myself and no longer need the orphanage to support me. So…here I am, in my new shoddy apartment, ready to start a new life as a ninja.

The next morning, Iruka-sensei assigned me as Team 7 with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. I recognize Uzumaki Naruto as the obnoxious boy who fawned over me for some vain, not-so-creative reasons and is a dead last in class. Not bad, at least we talked every once in a while, even if it's more like a one-sided conversation on his part. Uchiha Sasuke, on the other hand, is a really troublesome person. I will never get my dream team with him around.

It's not that I dislike Uchiha Sasuke in particular. I'd say he's pretty smart (even snatching the title Top-rookie-of-the-year from me), more serious than a certain Uzumaki can ever be, and independent. But he's close-minded and temperamental. And my daily observation says he wouldn't like the word teamwork very much.

_Oh, well, it could've been worse. _I sighed as I munch my last night leftovers onigiri dejectedly.

I have been training in hell for this, I'm stronger than all boys in my class, although I'm not the stealthiest one—that's Uchiha—and I have improved my aim in weapons class a lot. I wore weight, God, even when I was working! And let me tell you, no one in the academy wears weight!

_This is my time to shine, and I'm not going to let some loud blonde and brooding emo to ruin that!_

With that in mind, I open some Ninjutsu scroll I borrowed from the library and read them enthusiastically while eating my lunch.

When I look up, I saw the Uchiha Sasuke was looking my way.

I look at him and then at my onigiri pack.

Decided to be a good teammate, and seeing he isn't eating, I offer him mine, "You…want some?" I ask, unsure of what to say.

"You have a charming, wide forehead." He called out as he headed towards me.

The moment he said the two magic words 'wide' and 'forehead' I feel all the shame and anger that had welled up inside of me that I respond without thinking, "How dare you say that, _you_?" while lifting my hands, ready to slap him.

"Wait—wait, Sakura-chan!"

I stopped.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

I didn't know Naruto that much to recognize his voice the instant he spoke, but I knew well enough that no one calls me 'Sakura-chan' except that certain blonde.

Before he can answer my question, his stomach let out a loud grumble, and Naruto lurched off after muttering a quick good bye.

_I guess it really was Naruto_, I thought as I walk back to the Academy to meet our sensei, whoever that is.

You know, I take back what I said earlier. It turns out to be worse, after all.

Our sensei hadn't come two and a half hour after the LAST team exited the room. He—I get the feeling that he's a he—was late for roughly three hours from when he was supposed to meet us. I mean what kind of a person who would be late for that long except he does that on purpose, or— of course— if he's killed, considering we're ninja, I wouldn't be so surprised.

Naruto was pacing impatiently in front of the door, while Sasuke, being Sasuke, just standing there, resting his back to the wall and crossing his arm. Brooding, no doubt.

"Where in the world is he?!" Naruto growled in annoyance.

I was weighing whether I should answer his question or if it was an I-don't-need-answers-just-let-me-rant kind of question when Naruto open the door a little and place an eraser on top of it.

_Not the kind of first impression I would like to show to my only-God-know-for-how-long sensei. _

"Naruto," I warn him.

"Dobe, a jonin isn't going to fall for something stupid like that." Sasuke muttered.

"Naru—"

Just at that moment, our new sensei entered the room, and the eraser fall on top of his head with a quiet 'pop' sound.

I didn't think of that, though, because I was busy trying not to blush, or worse, _squeal_. Because that's exactly what I want to do right now.

Our sensei had a weird silver-y hair and had a mask covering his mouth—basically the only part of his face that is visible is his right eye, but I don't really care at the moment.

_God, I think I'm in love_. _Forget about dream team, my new goal is to be his favorite student!_

He slowly picked up the eraser after Naruto openly laughing at him, and looked at us. _Squeeeeee…_

"Hmm, how should I say this?"—I was melting with his voice, literally—"My first impression is…well, I don't like you guys."

My thought after that is _I'm going to kill Naruto_.

I have finally subdued my fangirl-ish feelings by the time our super cool sensei introduced himself. I wouldn't want to miss any important information, but the only thing I learn about him is his name—Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi-sensei nodded his head at Naruto's long and exited introduction and gesture at me to start. I sighed. No matter how cool Kakashi is, I still hate to introduce myself.

"I'm Sakura." I started off, "I like books. I dislike some things and some…people. My hobby is…training, I suppose, and reading, too. My dream is—it's not something I'd like to share now..."

I decided not to lie.

Kakashi only nodded at me before Sasuke makes his introduction.

I went home after my shift at the Amaguriama end. On the way home, I decided to shop a little. My loose fitting dainty clothing wouldn't do with ninja job, so after several heavy discussion and money calculation, I decided to buy a simple high-collared green vest to wear over my gray-ish shirt and several black shorts.

I also pick up two stray kittens, because, well—they're just too cute to be left alone to die on the streets.

The next morning, I forgot Kakashi-sensei's warning not to eat and only realized this after I gave Na-kun and Sa-chan (The kittens from last night) their breakfast.

I prayed Kakashi-sensei wouldn't realize this.

After endless compliments from Naruto, two catfights, four verbal war, two head butt for Naruto and Sasuke, and a heavy decision to _un-love_ Kakashi on my part, our sensei finally arrived and explain the survival training. When we run off each on our own from trees to tress, my only thought is _'How do a mere fresh-out-of-the-academy genin can beat a full-fledged jonin who had 14 years of experience ahead of us, especially in a one-on-one fight like this?'_

_Look at what happened with Naruto! That finger-to-the-ass no jutsu must be really painful._

_I mean, even with teamwork we couldn't possibly—_

I almost slipped the next branch, feeling so incredulous at myself.

_REALLY! _

I settle at my almost-slipped-to-death branch.

_I can be really stupid sometimes! Of course, what did I learn at the academy? _'Ninja must look underneath the underneath'_ I can't believe I consider taking Kakashi by myself!_

Teamwork. Definitely. It's teamwork.

And then suddenly, leaves whirled around me, and I was standing on the clearing.

Before I even began to see what happens inside the poor pathetic excuse of a Genjutsu, I form a hand sign and muttered 'Kai!' and I was back on my tree branch.

"I have look underneath the underneath, sensei. That was a Genjutsu! And this whole test is about teamwork!" I exclaimed loudly, mostly to catch Kakashi-sensei's attention.

When I feel a slight movement behind my branch, I instinctively throw three shurikens and turn to see Kakashi-sensei smiling goofily at me, my shurikens in his hands, "Impressive, Sakura. Keep up the good work." And then, he vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

"What a guy…" I sighed, "Well, better find the other two."

In the end, the three of us didn't get the bell—although Sasuke touched it, which is quite a blow to my pride, and an ego-boost to him.

That is to say, the three of us ended up in this situation; Naruto tied to a log and me and Sasuke get to eat lunch.

"Like I said, it should be about teamwork! We should be working together! You're just too stupid to realize it!" I said, selfishly making an excuse to myself to blame the other guys and to restore my top-student-of-the-year's pride.

"But Sakura-chan! I don't want to work with Sasuke-teme over here."

"Shut up, dobe!"

"What did you say, teme?!"

"Dobe!"

"You idiots! SHUT IT!" I screeched, mentally face-palming my high-pitched voice. Ugh, I can't wait until puberty hits, maybe then I get to grow some boobs.

"Let's just…eat in peace, okay?"

The silence was disturbed by Naruto's stomach loud grumbling.

I was slightly surprised by Sasuke's offer to give foods to Naruto, but I cleared that up and inform them that I already ate breakfast this morning, so Naruto can eat my lunch and Sasuke can eat his.

_They're not that nice, but it's what my brain—conscious—tells me to do. _

"And it's about teamwork, anyway, right? We are…team. So, eat up, Naruto."

I smiled. Silently thanking Sasuke (It's what my conscious telling me to do! I swear), and readied myself to whatever punishment and hell Kakashi would bring us forth.

I was just start feeding Naruto when Kakashi appear in super dramatic clouds, and then said that we passed.

He also said the words that I'd dedicatedly follow through the rest of my life as a ninja.

"Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

And what a day it was!


	2. Chapter 2

Team 7 had been formed since bell test and we train and build up teamwork and completed silly missions. I have to say, being a ninja isn't quite like 'kill and be killed' like I used to think.

And D-rank missions doesn't paid that well.

I skip sparring session occasionally to work to earn more money. And honestly, this almost makes me regret being ninja, almost.

Being ninja brought me to Naruto, and Sasuke, and Kakashi, and although they're not what I imagined 'friends' should be, they're still my first ever friends.

I had always been alone before this. I have no friends in the orphanage or in class or anywhere. It's not sad. I never thought I needed one, anyway. Not until recently.

But making friends wouldn't help me dealing with my personal income—of course—I had to work alone to feed myself and my two helpless kittens.

After another silly D-rank mission; Capture pet Tora, Naruto was able to mooch his way to get a C-rank mission for us.

That's Naruto for you, he always gets his way.

We were assigned to protect the bridge builder named Tazuna.

I packed necessary things for three days trip; some clothes, scrolls and weapon and a bingo book I stole from a drunken jonin when I just graduated from the academy. I even bring some of my specialty weapons, just in case. Better safe than sorry.

I also make sure Na-kun and Sa-chan know where to find food before I set off to meet my team at the gate.

We have been walking for some time when suddenly these two ninja appear out of nowhere and attacked Kakashi, thereby killing him. Although I realize—through logical explanation, minutes later—that Kaka-sensei wouldn't die that easily—shock consumed me and my body paralyzed in fear that I have to concentrate my mind to keep myself from fainting.

_I knew this from the moment I entered the academy, _I thought, rationalizing the situation,_ I knew it would be 'kill and be killed'. I knew, I _knew_._

I tried to clear my mind while Sasuke already act like the hero he was.

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid—_Sasuke managed to pin the metal chain to the tree—_I'm not afraid, I'm_—_oh, for goodness sake! I _am_ afraid. I'm afraid, okay, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back!_

I feel the adrenaline rush and my strength coming back at me.

Naruto was still paralyzed in fear when I grab him by the collar, "Naruto, listen! Protect the old man!"

I throw some kunais in front of one of the guy who was coming towards the bridge builder and Naruto as a diversion. He jump back really fast to avoid it, and before he can continue his way, my fighting instinct kick in and I grab his metal claw and throw him off to the tree like I usually throw a sack of flour in the bread shop. Only that he's probably weighted about 4 or 5 sacks.

Thinking fast, I shot a couple of shurikens to stick his clothing to the tree before he can take another action.

I confessed that, at that very moment that I have to make a decision to finish him off, I feel a sudden rush of fear, so scary that I almost turn my back and run away, but something held me.

He somehow managed to grin at me and broke away easily.

I held a kunai in front of my chest and close my eyes, _Kaka-sensei!_

When I opened my eyes, the enemy-nin was nowhere to be found. I turned around quickly to see Kakashi-sensei stood, perfectly fine—like I thought he would be—while holding the two unconscious nin in his arms.

"Yo," he greeted, and I found myself feeling completely safe, relaxed.

"Naruto," he turned, "I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured. But I didn't think you would freeze like that."

_Sly, sensei, you're very sly, encouraging him by insulting him like that._

"Anyway, nice job, Sasuke," Kakashi turn to look at me, "Sakura, good moves."

I started walking beside Kakashi-sensei when I heard Sasuke calling Naruto.

"You alright?" He asked in a light mocking tone.

_Just leave them_, I thought to myself, _they have their own way of dealing with each other._

The mission turns out to be at least a B-rank mission, but we keep on going anyway, thanks to Naruto.

We took a boat to get to wave country, and then we headed out into the forest. On our way, Naruto, being Naruto and obviously just had a major jealousy attack, decided to act cool and nearly killed an innocent cute little white rabbit.

"Naruto," I growled, cute things have that effect on me.

Naruto quickly run to the frightened bunny and suffocate the poor thing in his hug before I punch him in his head and take the white rabbit myself.

In a fast frightening moment I feel something coming up on us and turn to Kakashi-sensei, "White fur!" I managed to utter, before Kakashi shouted a tense warning, "Everybody, get down!"

I grab Naruto and call for Tazuna-san to get down, in case he hasn't when a gigantic sword fly across where had been our neck just seconds ago.

And there, standing on the edge of his sword pinned on a tree, was Zabuza Momochi, the infamous Hidden Mist's Missing-nin that I just read about a couple of days ago in my home apartment, safe inside the Konoha walls.

"Kakashi-sensei, he's Zabuza Momochi from the Hidden Mist. A Missing-nin!" I warn, getting up and readied myself for a dreaded fight.

"You guys surround and protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi instruct.

I almost face-palming myself right then and there for forgetting my mission and scoot in front of the client, "Tazuna-san, stay behind me!"

I drew a kunai from my shuriken holster and preparing plans and traps to help smooth our way escaping the missing-nin.

I check our surroundings and memorize some good tree branch to place traps and take the client in case of emergency—since I thought Mist shinobi would probably use heavy mist to blind us, missing-nin or not.

"Aa…I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored,"

_Sharingan?!_

_Kakashi-sensei?_

I was forced to focus myself when the mist ticked in, just like I thought, "Tazuna-san, whatever happens, don't move from that spot."

"Naruto, Sasuke, memorize every single tree branch before the mist get thicker, in case the worst thing happen, one of us have to move Tazuna-san to a safer place. Remember," I warn them, sharply, "our mission is to protect the client."

Both of them looked like they just remember what the real mission was, but nodded at me, anyway.

_Okay, I'm ready this time around. Although the situation's a bitch for handling us to Zabuza Momochi just after I swear to make up for my action on the last fight._

"Eight choices," I gulped.

"Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart."

I remembered them from the basic medical scroll as the eight critical hit, which only serve to frighten me more.

Suddenly I feel the hair of my back stands and a heavy wave of killing intent wash up through me. I feel like I'd be killed if I move a single hair.

I never feel so unsafe like that.

_Kakashi-sensei is here! _The small voice in my brain protest.

_And so are Naruto and Sasuke._

"I won't let my comrades die!"

"I don't let my comrades die."

And then the clone war begins.

Kakashi-sensei was captured.

I repeat those words over and over inside my head.

My one—only—safe ticket home.

"—guys like you shouldn't be a ninja," and with that, clone Zabuza—still dangerous—disappear into the mist.

And knocked Naruto several meters away, knocking off his forehead protector in the way.

Before long, he also has Sasuke in his hands, strangling him before throwing him away.

_I can't afford to be scared right now. Naruto and Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei too! _

I trembled in fear.

It's only a matter of time before he blows me up like he did Sasuke and Naruto, and I can't guarantee he will just stomp on me and go for Tazuna. He could kill me. He could very well kill me. And if I'm like this, I would just die without a fight; I would die a useless death.

I don't want to die.

I have to survive, somehow.

_I need a warning!_—I thought while slapping myself, hard.

Failure's not an option.

Pushing my fear aside, and with a newfound strength, I draw hand signs, making five clones of myself, three to watch over Tazuna and to move him in case Zabuza managed to outwit me—big possibility—and two of them move towards clone Zabuza with me.

I throw shurikens, and made another five clones to run to Kakashi in different directions when Naruto's numerous shadow clones appear.

_Naruto and Sasuke!_

They're back on their feet!

I'm starting to see hope for us, maybe we couldn't win, but we can safe Kakashi-sensei, and that will be enough for now.

"Good luck, Naruto! Sasuke!" I managed to scream.

I pull out several shurikens with explosive tags, when I saw Sasuke throwing a Fuuma shuriken, aiming at the real Zabuza, and I saw my chance. My clones pierce Zabuza clone with kunai while I change my target, mid-air. Grabbing clone Zabuza's sword while positioning my leg and kick him in the face like Sasuke did the demon-brothers.

Releasing the sword, I pull out my own kunai and pierce his heart and he disperses into waters—soaking me wet.

I turn to see the real Zabuza—with my clones hanging and holding him down—dodging Sasuke's—or Naruto's—second shuriken (All of my clones get knocked out) and then the second Fuuma shuriken turns out to be the real Naruto, shooting a kunai that forced Zabuza to release his hold on Kakashi-sensei.

At that time, I feel a surge of relief and fatigue.

Adrenaline rush sure takes a lot of energy. My knee wobbles and I slump into the ground, feeling cold and tired.

_Ugh, my cheek stings! And it's swollen. And I'm soaking wet._

Sasuke lift me and place my hand on his shoulder, helping me make my way to Tazuna-san.

"Be careful, Sakura," I heard him say, "Don't let your guards down."

I nodded, and then turn to watch Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza performing the same jutsu; Suiton Suiryuudan, Water Element: Water Dragon Bullet.

_Be careful, Kaka-sensei_, I prayed inside my heart.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (_Water Element: Grand Waterfall_).

Kakashi-sensei's jutsu causes a small tsunami that I have to grab onto Sasuke's shirt to keep myself from falling while keeping Tazuna-san standing.

Once the small storm calms, and Zabuza's pinned on a tree, in a frighteningly calm moment, I saw two Senbon flying in his direction in my peripheral vision.

When Zabuza fall to the ground with a loud 'thud', I gasped, pointing in the direction of a seemingly young woman wearing a mask.

Kakashi-sensei jump from the tree branch to check on Zabuza.

_Hunter-nin?_

Before I can clear out the whole situation, Naruto jump in below the hunter-nin, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Calm down, Naruto. He's not an enemy."

"That's not what I'm asking! But…"

Naruto continued to look at the masked-nin in anger, "but—but, I can't accept this! Zabuza was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different form me! We…we look like idiots!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a tone that's so much like _reality_, "in this world, there are kids who are younger than you, and stronger than me."

The hunter-nin made his way toward Zabuza's body.

"Your battle ends here for now. I must go dispose of this corpse."

"_It's a body filled with secrets_,"

He vanished in a whirl of leaves with Zabuza's body.

"Wa—wait!" I called frantically.

"He's not around here anymore," I heard Kakashi said while Naruto was punching the ground in annoyance.

"Let's go," Kakashi said before he fell into the ground.

We finally arrived at Tazuna's house and rest Kakashi-sensei.

When he woke up, I ask him about the hunter-nin from before.

"…isn't it too risky to trust another village ninja we barely know that easily? He killed Zabuza _just before_ you're going to finish him off. It's not honorable…" At this, Kakashi ruffled my hair affectionately—_ninja wasn't supposed to be honorable, you cute little kid_, "a—anyway, if he's been watching us, he should have killed him when he took you in the water prison. And also…the weapons he used are just…a couple of Senbon. Sensei?"

He stopped smiling his eye-crinkle smile and look at me thoughtfully, as if finally deciding to give me some credit, "pursuing ninja are supposed to eliminate the corpse on the spot."

Sasuke looked alarmed, "Then he's…?"

"Yeah, it's just what you're thinking."

I saw Naruto and Tazuna's confused face.

"Momochi Zabuza's still alive." I said, "It's just like those puddles from before. I thought there's something weird but ignored it. I spend the entire day analyzing Zabuza's death, and Kakashi-sensei just confirmed it. Naruto, he's still alive."

Strangely, though, both Sasuke and Naruto look happy with the news.

_What a bunch of kids_, I thought; _they just love to fight_

At that moment, a not-that-cute little boy walked in on us.

Tsunami-san (Tazuna's daughter) scolds him for not greeting us, but the boy didn't look like he regrets that a bit.

"Okaa-san, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato."

Naruto, being Naruto like always, jump in annoyance, "What did you say, you brat?!"

"Listen up. I'm a super hero that's going to become a great ninja known as Hokage."

"A hero? How stupid," I twitched at his tone, "There's no such thing as a hero."

"Wha…" Naruto looked completely bewildered.

"If there's no hero, you wouldn't have lived," I scold him in a tone Tsunami-san use, "you have many heroes, your mother's one of them."

Every eye in the room turns to me. Inari with something akin to shock while Tsunami and Tazuna with respect.

The little boy suddenly said he's going to watch the ocean and leave the room, with Naruto following suit, muttering about "teaching the brat a lesson".

I leave the room soon, fully aware of two pairs of eyes that follow me.

"Alright, we will now begin the training."

"Yosh!"

"Aa, but before that let me once again talk about Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja."

Both Sasuke and Naruto were mildly annoyed at this.

I huffed in annoyance at the two of them.

"Alright, Sakura-kun." Kakashi-sensei gesture to me to start explaining.

"Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a technique. It comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body and from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. The process of molding these two energy is known as molding the Chakra. With this Chakra, one is able to execute a technique by forming a seal."

"Iruka-sensei is blessed with a good student I see," Kakashi-sensei ruffled my hair, an annoying habit he picked up since team 7 is formed.

Naruto looked disgruntled at Kakashi, "What's with that? You can just learn that with your body even if you don't understand the hard stuff."

"Exactly what Naruto said,"—"Wow, that's new," I chipped, and then clasped my mouth shut, "We were able to use techniques anyway," Sasuke said, ignoring my little comment.

"Nope, you guys aren't able to use your Chakra completely."

At this, both of them looked surprised.

"You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line."

The rigorous training Kakashi-sensei mentioned was a simple tree climbing exercise. But using only legs.

Not to sounds cocky, but I reach to the top of the tree before Sasuke can even reach half.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called me.

"Oh? Looks like the one who is best at controlling her Chakra is Sakura, the girl," Kakashi remark, trying to give the boys a boost, while at the same time, offending me just a little, with his comment on my gender.

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan! As expected from the girl I have high hopes for!"

"Just keep on trying, Naruto," I said before I heard a faint 'Damn it' from Sasuke.

"It looks like it's Sakura, and not someone else, that is the closest one to becoming a Hokage right now," Kakashi said, "and the Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought, either."

After a while, I made my way toward Kakashi-sensei's tree.

"That's to be expected, right? I'm a girl, so I must've smaller Chakra reserve, and therefore a higher control over it."

I trailed off, "Sasuke's considered a prodigy, and will somehow acquire his own Sharingan. Naruto…Naruto have a large Chakra reserve, I can feel that, and is able to make so much Shadow clone." The person I once thought was a failure turn out to be better than me. And it doesn't help that I don't know any jutsu other than the basics one.

_I guess the truth is, it was me, who overestimated myself against those two_.

I looked to the ground, suddenly feeling like I wanted to cry.

"How about," Kakashi suddenly said from behind me, "I gave you a slightly more difficult exercise while those two work on their tree?"

"This exercise is basically the same like tree-climbing, but in a more difficult level."

"Because we're doing it on the sea?"

"Aa, partly, yes." Kakashi smiled at me.

I took off my vest, sandals, weights and the shuriken holster from my tight, and start to gather Chakra on my feet while Kakashi-sensei sat on the edge of the dock.

I managed to get about 7 shaky steps before a boat almost bump into me and I fell into the water.

"Watch where you're going, you…!" I shout as the kid who runs the boat stick his tongue at me.

Kakashi-sensei was laughing all the time.

A little annoyed, but having fun, nonetheless, I playfully splash him.

I tried the water-walking exercise several times before we went home to Tazuna's house, all wet and dirty.

"Sakura-kun," Kakashi called me.

"Hm?"

"You're doing great. I'm sure you'll be able to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Thanks…sensei."

When we get into Naruto and Sasuke—both looked exhausted and annoyed, it was already dark.

"Sakura-chan, where have you been?—Why are you two soaking wet? Kakashi-sensei, what have you done to Sakura-chan!"

"Oi, oi, don't quick to assume things, Naru—"

"It's a secret." I cut in.

"But Sakura-Chaaaaan!"

I laughed at Naruto's expression, and somehow, my chest feels so light that night.

I was assigned to guard Tazuna on the construction the next day. I'm a little bit disappointed since I was hoping Kakashi-sensei would train me and teach me another trick while Sasuke and Naruto continue their unfinished business with their respective tree.

And it doesn't help that watching the bridge construction was unbelievably boring.

"You sure seem bored all by yourself," I heard Tazuna-san calling, "Where's that blond kid and the other one?"

"They're doing tree-climbing training."

"You don't have to?"

I was slightly surprised at this, "I guess," I answered off-handedly, but the bridge builder was already off talking to someone else.

In the afternoon, I was accompanying Tazuna doing a little shopping.

I was pretty excited to finally get to see the city, but the street's view doesn't add to this excitement.

I saw a thin man wearing ragged clothes—although everyone's wearing ragged clothes—holding a sign that said 'will take any job', a child stealing foods from almost-empty counter, siblings sleeping on the dark corner holding each other as though the other one was what they had left. And as the scenes unfold around me, I feel my insides grow cold. The familiar helpless feelings build up inside me.

I was mulling over things—the people, the store, the streets, _flashbacks_—when a man behind me come up with this silly idea that involve in touching my butt.

Surprised and disgusted and coupled by a strong kunoichi instinct, I kick the crazy man backwards, all the while screaming, "Perverts!" so that everyone knows I have a valid undeniable reason kicking him. Surprised or not, I have a working mind—and female instinct.

After we got out of the shop, on our way home, someone _grabbed_ my butt. Not just a light touch, a full bold grab.

I turn around; ready to teach whoever it is Sakura's personal lesson on perverseness.

I stopped before I get to kick the _child_.

A cute ragged child probably half my age was standing in front of me, eyes wide with surprise, and I found myself torn between hugging him and killing the one responsible for the extreme poverty in this country—Gato.

"Please?" the little boy asked with child-like innocent and hopeful eyes.

I was trying so hard to keep myself from crying when giving him a couple of treats I have bought for Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'll come back here after I accompany oji-chan back to his house with more foods, wait for me here, okay?"

The little boy looked surprised and then nodded while I hurriedly turn and take Tazuna home, shielding my falling tears.

Naruto and Sasuke as well as Kakashi-sensei haven't got back from training when I took off, with my wallet this time.

I run into a couple of shop to buy foods, using my personal savings at that, and then meet up with the little boy (Sota-kun) and his other friends, making my heart wrench.

I stayed to make as much onigiri enough for all of them before I take my leave, receiving their hugs and gratitude.

Stopping at the woods, I finally let myself cry, tears streaming in full force this time.


End file.
